


Moments In Time

by pat_t



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pat_t/pseuds/pat_t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan and Methos reflect upon their life with Nicole</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments In Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spikedluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/gifts).



> Companion piece to Spikedluv's [ So Much To Lose ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/216644?view_adult=true). Nicole and Jesse, as well as Riverview B & B are her creations and used with permission. As always, a huge thank you to elistaire for her patient beta. Thank you to Mischief for artwork.

Duncan settled back in his seat and clicked his seat belt in place. Beside him, Methos had already sprawled into a position of comfort and closed his eyes, preparing to sleep away the tediousness of the upcoming flight. He reached out and squeezed Methos’ hand, smiling when his partner returned the gesture with a squeeze of his own.

Their plane began its taxi down the runway and he shifted to look out the window. It was a typical October day in Seacouver, the skies a maudlin gray against the constant threat of rain, the wind nipping sharply with the promise of cooler weather.

They had dressed warmly for their trip, denim jeans and thick sweaters, their matching leather jackets lined with down. It was cool in Nebraska this time of year as well. He visualized the Riverview Bed and Breakfast. The trees would be awash in orange and browns by now, with the lawns covered with rich golden colors. They'd played a lot of impromptu games of touch football on that front yard, laughing together and enoying the afternoons.

Duncan glanced over at his sleeping mate and smiled. Their plane was gliding above the clouds, bringing them closer to home with every mile. He laid his head back against the seat rest and closed his eyes, the thoughts of home filling him with warmth as memories replayed in his mind.

~~~~~

“We won,” Nicole squealed. She bounded up the stairs, a seven year old bundle of boundless energy, all giggles and childish delight as she stopped and waited for him at the top, her tiny foot tapping impatiently as he lagged behind.

Duncan looked up at her and smiled. They had just finished a game of touch football with Methos and John Hensley, a friend of Nicole’s from school. She made an adorable picture with her grass stained overalls, remnants of dried leaves sticking stubbornly to the denim material, while she waited with her hands on her hips, for him to catch up with her.

“Duncan,” she pouted. “Hurry. We have to leave soon to go trick-or-treating.”

He caught up with her and placed a hand on her back to press her forward towards her room. “Relax. We have plenty of time, Nic. Adam took John home and we have to wait on him. Besides, young lady. You need a bath and you still have to eat dinner before we leave.”

“But, I’m not hungry.” She looked up at him with large blue eyes. He groaned to himself, remembering the uttered words of warning from Nicole’s grandmother, Jessie, when he first came to live with them.

“...don’t you let her wind you around her little finger, my boy. Those eyes,” she had warned too late, “are a weapon.”

“No dinner, no Halloween candy.” He hardened his resolve and followed her into her room. “Now let's get your bath. Joe’s outside lighting the candles in the Jack O’ Lanterns and dinner is almost ready.”

“Are we going to wait on Adam?” She kicked off her shoes and began unbuttoning her red and blue checkered long sleeved shirt.

“Adam will be back shortly. Come on.” He finished filling her tub with bubble bath and lifted her inside.

A little while later they were fed and ready to dress for the evening’s activities.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go as a princess?” Duncan looked at the Halloween costume spread out on Nicole’s bed and frowned.

“No. Princess costumes are for sissies. I want to be a pirate. Adam said I would make a good pirate.” She looked up at him defiantly.

“Fine. You’ll be a pirate.” He reached for the shirt and slipped it over her head while she held her arms up to assist. He continued to dress her, the whole time grumbling under his breath. “*Adam* said you’d be a good pirate. Right. Let's do what *Adam* says. Never mind what I say. Nooo. It’s always Adam.”

Nicole giggled and grabbed the black eye patch. “I need this. Hey, can I have a sword like you and Adam?”

~~~~~~

“Coffee, soft drinks, beer.”

Duncan opened his eyes and stared up at the dark haired flight attendant who was now hovering over their seats. Next to him Methos shifted awake and yawned.

“I’ll take a beer."

“I’ll take a cup of coffee. Black.” Soon a small styrofoam cup of coffee was placed in his hand. He took a sip of the hot liquid and swallowed, gratified when he felt the warmth seep through to his skin.

Duncan looked over at his partner as he tilted back his head to take a drink. It was a comforting sight, and one he knew well: Methos, his long fingered hand wrapped securely around a cold bottle of beer, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he drank, a small rumble of pleasure as he clearly relished the cold bitter taste.

Duncan grinned when the other man turned to him with wide innocent eyes.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Duncan reached for Methos’ free hand. “Just glad to be going home.”

~~~~~~

**Brighton Elementary School**

Duncan felt Methos’ presence before he reached the Principal’s office at the end of the long hall. He rushed in, his heart thumping heavily in his chest as he looked around the small room for his partner.

“May I help you?” A stocky woman looked up at him from behind a cluttered desk.

“I’m Duncan MacLeod. I’m looking for....” He paused as the door to the Principal’s office opened and Methos’ peered out.

“Come on in, Duncan. We’ve been waiting for you.” Methos held the door open to let Duncan pass.

Duncan slipped by him, hesitating momentarily to give him a guarded look. “What’s....”

Methos shrugged. “I don’t know. He wouldn’t tell me until you arrived since you’re Nic’s legal guardian.”

“Mr. MacLeod. I’m Jim Reynolds, the principal here at Brighton.” A tall balding man with dark rimmed glasses stood from behind his large cherry wood desk and offered Duncan his hand.

Duncan shook his hand and sat down in the unoccupied chair next to Methos.

“What’s going on Mr. Reynolds? You scared me half to death when I got your call. Has something happened to Nicole?”

“Nicole’s fine, Mr. MacLeod. Just as I was explaining to Mr. Pierson before you arrived. She’s been in a fight. A few scratches, a black eye. I assure you she has no real injuries,” he added hastily.

“A fight? Why?”

“I’ll let you talk to Nicole about that, gentlemen. I had her checked out by the school nurse, but she should be outside by now.” He leaned over and pressed his intercom. “Judy, is Nicole here?”

Duncan heard the garbled reply and looked towards the door. It opened seconds later and he felt his heart lunge up into his throat.

Nicole entered, her clothes torn and soiled, her face streaked with tears and dirt. Her left eye was puffy and bruised and she had a small cut on her bottom lip.

“Nic.” Methos jumped up and squatted down next to her to examine her wounds.

‘Always the doctor,’ Duncan thought as he watched his partner look her over.

“Nic.” Duncan stood up and held out his arms to her.

She gave Methos a hard hug, then flew into Duncan’s arms, her face wet with fresh tears.

“I’ll give you a few minutes alone with Nicole. Then we’ll need to talk about her three day suspension,” the principal told them and left the room.

“Nic, what happened?” Duncan held her tightly and stroked her long blonde hair.

Methos sat back down and touched Duncan’s arm to get his attention. Duncan took the hint and sat down as well, scooping Nicole up into his lap. Beside them, Methos slid his chair closer, then reached over to rub Nicole’s back.

“Now, Nic. What happened?” Duncan gently pulled Nicole away from his chest so he could see her face.

“It was Bobby and Roy,” she sobbed, her words broken by an occasional hiccup and noisy sniffle.

“What about Bobby and Roy?” Methos asked warily.

“They were calling you names.” She looked from one man to the next and sniffed loudly.

“What kind of names?” Duncan glanced at Methos suspiciously, wondering if they were thinking the same thing.

“They said--” she broke off with a sob.

“Nic.” Duncan squeezed her hard and brushed away her tears with his fingertips.

“They said you were queers and fags. They said you do gross things to each other and that I was a queer too if I lived with you.” She buried her face in Duncan’s chest and cried.

“Fuck.” The word was hissed next to him, and Duncan turned to glare at Methos.

A wide eyed look met his disapproval and he sighed in resignation.

“Nic, honey….” He floundered, at a sudden loss for words.

“Nicole.” Methos reached for her. Duncan let him pull her over to his lap and waited, hoping his lover would think of the right thing to say.

“You know we love you, don’t you?” Methos paused while she nodded her head hesitantly. “And you know Duncan and I love one another.” She nodded her head again.

“Good. I’m sorry this happened, baby. I really am. But you were so young when your grandmother was taken from you and we should have explained about things....” He looked at Duncan for help.

“We thought...I mean, we hoped,” Duncan floundered again. “How much do you know about the birds and the bees?” He waited with bated breath for her answer. Dammit. It was too early for this. He thought they had time. After all, the child was only eight years old.

Nicole shrugged. “I dunno.”

“How do Bobby and Roy know about ‘queers’ and ‘fags’?” Methos spit out the offensive names.

“They saw it on tv. Two guys were kissing and doing gross things to each other. And Bobby said that’s what you do and you are queers,” she said among a fresh wash of tears.

“Look, Nic.” Duncan sighed heavily. “We’ll talk about this more at home. But for right now, I just want you to know that we both love you very much and we would never do anything to hurt you.”

“I know.” Her tiny voice came out muffled from where she had buried her face in Methos’ shirt.

Duncan looked at Methos, glad that Nic couldn’t see his face. “Amanda?” He mouthed her name to Methos.

The shocked look on Methos’ face gave him his answer. Not Amanda then.

“Joe?” Methos mouthed back at him.

Duncan thought of his Watcher and how he would react if they asked him to tell Nicole about sex. He chuckled. Beside him Methos grinned, obviously having the same vision of their friend. Not Joe then. A thought came to him.

“Clara?” He mouthed at Methos again. He waited while Methos considered the red haired waitress at Belle’s diner and knew by the look on the other man’s face that they had their patsy...ah...person. A smile was his answer and he nodded his head in agreement.

“Nicole.” He reached for his adopted daughter and gave her a kiss. “Let's finish up here and go get your things so we can go home. I think Miss Clara is going to come over tonight and eat dinner with us. Would you like that?”

He watched as Nicole’s face lit up, wincing when he noticed how swollen her eye was becoming.

“Do you think she can bring us some cookies from the diner?” Her tears were already drying up as her attention shifted.

“I’m sure she can,” Methos said as he scooted her off his lap. He stood up and turned to Duncan. “Ready?”

“Yeah. Let's get out of here. I’ll call Clara as soon as we get home.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Methos stage whispered as they watched Nicole bound off to get her things.

Mr. Reynolds stepped back in the room. “Now, I understand how upsetting this may be for everyone, but all three children will be suspended for three days. Fighting cannot be tolerated for any reason....”

~~~~~~

“Credit card?” The rental agent held out his hand expectantly.

“Here. I’ve got it, Mac.” Methos pulled out his wallet and handed the agent his Visa. A few minutes later they were settling in their rental car and heading out of Kearney, Nebraska.

“Not like you to be that distracted, Mac. Something wrong?” Methos turned to Duncan as he pulled up to a stop light.

Duncan looked over and gave him a wan smile. “Just getting a bit lost in the memories I guess. Sorry.”

Methos pulled out from the intersection and reached over to caress Duncan’s cheek. “I know. Believe me. They do tend to take over sometimes.”

“Yeah. Take over.” Duncan felt the warmth of his lover’s touch on his face and sank into the offered comfort.

A few minutes later they had turned onto the highway and he looked out the passenger side window, his eyes losing focus as the endless fields of grass dissolved, replaced by visions in his head.

~~~~~~

“Riverview Bed and Breakfast,” Duncan said into the phone’s receiver.

“Duncan? It’s Clara.”

Something in her voice set off his alarm bells. “Clara. Hi. Is something wrong?” He glanced over at the clock. Nicole should have been home thirty minutes ago and he was already feeling uneasy.

“Wrong?” She hesitated a moment too long and Duncan felt his stomach clinch.

“Clara. Just tell me.” He told her gruffly.

“No, nothing’s wrong, Duncan. It’s just...look, Nicole is here,” she whispered into the phone.

“Nic? Why?”

“Duncan, how do I say this?” She paused and Duncan allowed her, hoping she would order her thoughts and find the words she needed soon, before he began to panic.

“She’s all right,” she said softly, obviously trying to keep their conversation between them. “She started her period today, Duncan. And she’s embarrassed so she came here.”

Duncan felt his body deflate with relief. “Is that all? Tell her there’s nothing to be embarrassed about. I’ll be there in a few minutes to pick her up.”

“Duncan, wait. Give her some time okay. She messed up her clothes at school and she called me to pick her up. We’re washing them. She was too embarrassed for you or Adam to know. So please don’t let her know I told you. She would be mortified.”

Duncan thought of his eleven year old daughter, the child he had sent off to school that morning, and felt an ache deep in his chest.

“All right. Adam went into Kearney to get some new software for his computer. As soon as he gets home we’ll come pick her up and go to the diner to eat. Should I mention anything?”

“No, I’ll just tell her that I told you she was here and you agreed to let her stay awhile. You and Adam can decide how to handle it later.”

“Thanks. Bye, Clara.” He put down the phone and slumped into his chair. Damn.

~~~~~~

Methos turned off the highway and pulled into the service station at the first corner. “Bathroom,” he explained as he released his seat belt and reached for the door latch.

Duncan nodded. He needed to empty his own bladder and stretching his legs for a few minutes sounded like a good idea.

A few moments later they were piling back into their rental, their hands full of bags of potato chips and soft drinks. “Why is it that the only time I eat junk is when I’m traveling with you?” Duncan asked his partner fondly.

“Because you’re secretly a kid at heart?” Methos grinned and started up the car.

“I thought it was because you’re a bad influence,” Duncan shot back.

“Well, there is that.” Methos chuckled and pulled back onto the highway. “Enjoy, Mac. A little fat and cholesterol won’t kill you.”

“Thanks for reminding me.” Duncan glared.

Methos laughed.

“Brat.”

Duncan tore into his Lays potato chips and opened his Coke. God, that man.... He shook his head and chuckled to himself. What would he have done all those years without him at his side, helping him run the Riverview Bed and Breakfast and raise Nicole?

He looked back out the window and munched on his chips while his mind drifted to an earlier time.

~~~~~~

“What’s wrong with you two?” Joe Dawson’s gruff voice demanded. He leaned heavily on his cane and glared at them from the doorway of the living room.

“What do you mean?” Methos met his gaze defiantly.

“Don’t give me that crap, *Adam*.” He purposely put emphasis on Methos’ alternate name.

Duncan watched the by-play and groaned. “Have a seat, Joe.” He waited until his Watcher and friend sat down before turning to give Methos a look of warning.

“It’s Nicole.”

Joe looked from Duncan to Methos, clearly still confused. “What about Nicole?”

Duncan sighed heavily, too frustrated and tired from the morning’s argument to explain.

He was glad when Methos spoke up instead. “She wants to go out on a date, Joe,” Methos said simply, as if that was all the explanation necessary.

“And?”

“What do you mean, ‘and’?” Duncan all but exploded from the couch. He stood up and began pacing the length of the room. “She’s only fifteen, Joe. She’s much too young. And we don’t even know this guy she wants to go out with.”

“And he’s sixteen,” Methos interjected. “You know what sixteen year old boys are after, Joe.”

“How would you know? You don’t even remember being sixteen.” Joe challenged him.

“Well, I do.” Duncan swiveled on his feet to glare at him. “She’s too young and that’s that.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Joe shook his head and chuckled.

“You think it’s okay for her to be dating at fifteen?” Duncan asked incredulously.

“Yeah, I do. Come on, guys. Where’s Nic?”

Methos waved his arm towards the staircase. “Up in her room crying.”

“She’s mad at us.” Duncan’s anger deflated and he sat back down.

“Try furious,” Methos added.

“You two had better lighten up. She’s old enough to date with certain restrictions.”

Duncan stared at his hands in his lap. “Well, I guess if we made him bring her home early.”

“*After* we meet the boy,” Methos added sharply.

“That’s fair,” Joe told them.

Duncan looked up and caught Joe’s grin. “You think this is funny, Dawson?”

“Yeah, as a matter of fact I do, MacLeod,” Joe snapped back. “Just look at you two. Almost fifty five hundred years between you and you can’t handle your daughter going out on her first date. I think it’s hysterical.”

“You would,” Methos muttered under his breath.

“I know what your problem is. Both of you,” Joe jabbed his finger into the air at them. “You are two of the horniest sons of bitches I’ve ever met and you’re afraid that Nicole’s date will be just like you.”

“That’s not true,” Duncan exclaimed at the exact same time he heard Methos yell: “You’re full of shit, Joe.”

Joe just grinned at them.

Duncan sat back and ground his teeth together. Beside him, Methos sulked.

A noise from the staircase interrupted Duncan’s thoughts and he looked up to see Nicole coming towards them, her face red and puffy from crying.

She stopped in front of her two fathers. “Please, Duncan. Please, Adam.” Her lip quivered.

Duncan felt his heart sink and he glanced at Methos, who didn’t look any better.

“Nic.” Duncan reached up and took her hand. “We think you are too young. Wait.” He squeezed her hand when she opened her mouth to interrupt.

“We think you’re too young, but we’re willing to give it a try. With restrictions,” he added sharply. He waited until she nodded that she agreed.

“We want you home by ten.”

“And we meet him first,” Methos added. “He’d better be well behaved and if he tries anything, you call us immediately and we’ll come get you.”

Duncan looked over at Joe and scowled when he noticed the other man obviously trying not to burst out laughing.

“And he can only take you to a public place,” Duncan added for good measure. He sat back and waited while Nicole thought over his conditions. He was gratified when her face immediately brightened and she began to grin.

“Oh, I promise.” She bounced lightly up and down with excitement. “I’ve got to call him. Thank you. You’re the best. Both of you.” She hugged them both quickly, ran over and gave Joe a kick hug and bounded back up the stairs.

“I think we’re forgiven,” Duncan said to the room at large.

“Yeah, just don’t blow it,” Joe snickered.

~~~~~~

“A penny for them,” Methos interrupted his thoughts.

Duncan grinned. “I was just remembering Nic’s first date and how much you didn’t want her to go out. Good thing I was reasonable.”

“Reasonable?!” Methos bellowed. “You were worse than I was. I remember it clearly, Mac. I didn’t mind Nic going out.” Methos smirked. “*You* were the one who dug your heels in and wouldn’t budge. Afraid he would be as sex crazed as you are.”

“Me? I think you’re memory is finally going, old man.”

“Memory going, my ass,” Methos grumbled.

Duncan laughed. “Well, it all turned out okay. He turned out to be a really nice guy.”

“Yeah, I guess he wasn’t as bad as some of the ones she brought home.”

Duncan smiled widely. “We did see some real losers come through, didn’t we?”

“Yeah, we did. Until Tony.”

Duncan thought back to Tony Barnes, the tall, dark man who looked remarkably like Duncan, himself.

~~~~~~

Nicole twirled in front of the mirror, her white wedding gown flowing elegantly around her feet as she moved. Her lace veil was pulled back to expose her face while they waited for the guests to be seated and the ceremony to begin.

“You’re beautiful,” Methos stated simply.

Duncan had to agree. He felt his throat constrict and he gulped back the threat of tears.

“Come on,” Nicole studied her two fathers and laughed. “You two look more nervous than I am.”

Duncan stepped forward and took her hands in his. “Are you sure, Nic? He’s the one?”

“Duncan. Adam.” She gave each of them a reassuring hug and sighed dreamily. “I’m more than sure. I love him, Duncan. More than I’ve ever loved anyone in my life.” She smiled and met Duncan’s eyes. “Well, except you two of course. And grandma Jessie. And Joe.” She giggled at them. “And....”

“Stop.” Duncan swiped a hand at her playfully and laughed.

The Wedding March sounded and all three of them sobered immediately.

“Show time,” Methos informed them unnecessarily.

“I guess this is it.” Duncan waited while Methos hugged her and gave her a kiss. Then he stepped up to place a kiss on her cheek. “You know we love you. You are as much our daughter as if we had you ourselves.” He felt a jab in his side from Methos’ elbow. “Well, *if* we could have you,”

Nicole sniggered. “I know what you mean, Duncan. Behave, Adam.” She mockingly scolded him.

“Yeah, behave, Adam.” Duncan grinned. “Anyway, we love you. And we only want you to be happy. Just remember that we’re here for you always. And Riverview is yours, anytime you want to take it over or live there.”

“I know, dad. Dads.” She looked over at Methos, making sure he knew he was included. “I love you both so much. But this is it. Tony loves me too and he’s the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. Gosh.” She wiped a stray tear from her eye. “Stop it, you two. I’ll mess up my make-up.” She pouted half-heartedly.

Duncan reached for her veil and brought it down to cover her face. “I guess we’d better go. They’ve started the Wedding March again. Tony will begin to wonder.”

“Nah, he knows you two.” She giggled and turned, linking her arms in theirs as they flanked her on each side. “Ready to give me away?” She looked from one to the other.

Duncan nodded, too close to tears to speak. He heard a sniffle from the other side of Nicole and knew his lover was no better off.

 

  


  


Duncan wadded up his empty potato chip bag and placed it back in the store bag. “Remember Nicole and Tony’s wedding? She was so beautiful that day.”

“Yeah, she was.” Methos sighed beside him. “You weren’t too bad yourself, you know. You look damn hot in a tux, Mac.”

Duncan grinned and thought back to the sight of Methos as he had walked down the aisle with them. “You were pretty amazing yourself. You should dress in a tux more often.” Duncan thought of his handsome partner, his lean body dressed out in a black tux, his broad shoulders and slender hips, and felt his cock twitch with interest.

Methos looked over at him and groaned. “Oh no, you don’t, Mac. I am *not* stopping so we can have sex this time. So you can just get those thoughts out of your mind.”

Duncan leered openly and waggled his brows. “You sure? I’ll make it worth your while.”

“I’m sure. We promised Nicole we would be there before dinner and we won’t make it if we stop for your libido.”

Duncan readjusted his weight in his seat. “Spoil sport.”

“Sex fiend.”

“Remember the reception? I’m glad Nic asked Joe to play. He was fantastic.”

Methos nodded in agreement. “He was. Truly in his element with that guitar. I’m glad he stayed with us while we raised Nic.”

“I’m glad he did too. He didn’t have to,” Duncan reminded him.

Methos snorted. “No, but let's face it. He was as much a father to Nicole as we were. I doubt we could have pried him out of there if we had wanted to.”

Duncan snickered. “Remember when she had her first baby? How nervous he was?”

“Yeah, good thing we were calm. He was a wreck.”

They passed the sign to the town’s city limits and Duncan stared ahead, his memories coming back with familiar ease.

~~~~~~

“Will you two please sit down,” Joe Dawson bellowed at his two friends who were pacing incessantly across the small space of the waiting room.

Methos snorted. “Shut up, Joe. You’re just as nervous as we are and you would pace too if you could.”

“Watch it, buddy.” Joe waited until Methos paced in front of him and swiped at him with his cane.

The other man dodged neatly and laughed. “Have to do better than that, Watcher.”

Duncan looked at his watch. “What’s taking so long? It’s been hours.”

“Babies come in their own time, Duncan. You know that.” Methos gave him a sympathetic look and plopped down on the couch next to Joe.

“Yeah, but--”

The door slammed open and Tony rushed in, his dark hair plastered to his head with moisture, his words short and choppy with excitement. “He’s here. It’s a boy.”

Methos jumped up and hurried to Duncan’s side.

Tony’s chest was heaving as if he had been running a marathon and he took a gulp of air while Joe struggled to his feet to join them.

“Nicole? The baby? Are they okay?” Duncan asked anxiously.

“Yeah, they’re fine.” He paused and wiped sweat from his brow. “The labor was a bit tough, but she made it just fine. They’re finishing cleaning her up. Would you like to see him?”

“No, we’ve just been waiting here all night so we can leave without seeing them,” Methos answered sarcastically.

“Don’t mind him, Tony. It’s just been hard waiting.” Duncan reached over and squeezed his lover’s shoulder reassuringly.

“Yeah, I’m sorry. It’s just....”

“He’s being an asshole,” Joe finished for him. “Now can we go see the baby before he starts school?”

“Yeah.” Tony grinned and turned to lead the way.

They entered a room on the second floor and stepped inside. Tony immediately went to the bed where Nicole and his new son were waiting while Duncan, Methos and Joe followed behind him and surrounded the bed.

“Nic.” Duncan bent down and kissed her cheek.

“Are you all right?” Methos did the same.

“Hey, don’t forget about me.” Joe waited until Duncan and Methos moved away so he could kiss her as well.

“I’m fine, dads. Really.” She pulled back the blanket from her son’s face. “I would like to introduce you to Ian Richard Barnes.”

Duncan blinked, momentarily speechless, while Nicole and Tony beamed.

“Ian?”

“For you,” she answered softly. “I thought it was only appropriate that one of the most important events in my life was somehow tied to another important and happy event in my life.” She looked up at him lovingly. “The day you came to Riverview.”

Duncan felt his throat constrict with unshed tears and choked them back. He looked across the bed at Tony. “You don’t mind?”

“Not at all.” He grinned widely. “I think it’s a great idea.”

“He’s beautiful,” Joe spoke softly from where he stood at the head of the bed.

Methos looked him over, the dark hair, his tiny body shrouded in the blue hospital blanket. “He’s perfect, Nic.”

“Well, most grandfathers think their grandchildren are,” Tony reached down and stroked his son’s face.

Duncan gulped and looked at Methos. “Grandfather. I think I like the sound of that.”

“I do too.” Methos said softly. He looked at Tony and grinned impishly. “Has she threatened to make you sleep on the couch yet after all the pain?”

Nicole giggled and playfully kicked at him. “No, I think I’ll keep him close, dad. Besides, we need to start working on Ian’s brothers, Adam and Joseph.”

Methos opened his mouth, then promptly closed it. Beside him, he saw Joe do the same.

“Adam and Joseph.” Duncan put his arm around Methos’ shoulders. “I think those are great names.”

Before Methos or Joe could find their voices, Ian woke and began to wail loudly.

“Whoops, sorry guys. Feeding time.”

~~~~~~

Duncan stepped out of the car and slammed the door. He hesitated, wanting to take a moment to drink in the sight of his former home. The leaves had already turned and started falling from the trees, covering the lawn with a rustic carpet of rich golden shades. A cool breeze wafted over him, welcoming him home with a tender caress to his skin.

Methos came up beside him and reached out to touch his arm. “Ready?”

“Yeah, come on, We’ll get our bags later.”

It was almost Halloween again and he wasn’t surprised to see the smiling faces of the Jack O' Lanterns that lined the front porch of the house. He stopped in front of one and reached out to touch it. “These aren’t as good as the ones Joe used to do.”

“No, they’re not.” Methos agreed. “Joe always had a way with them. I think he and Nic tried to outdo one another every year with the damn things.”

“Yeah, I remember.” Duncan sighed and turned towards the door, unsurprised when it opened before they reached it.

“Duncan, Adam. We’ve been expecting you.” Mary Bishop, a neighbor and good friend of the family greeted them warmly. “Nicole was getting worried I think. She sent the rest of the family to their homes early this afternoon because she wanted to spend some time alone with you when you arrived.”

“Sorry, Mary.” Duncan hugged her and entered the house, knowing she and Methos were following close behind him. “Our flight was delayed in Seacouver so we’re a bit later than we planned.”

He stepped up to the staircase and turned to face her. “Is she in her room?”

“Yes and she’s awake. Go on up. Like I said, she’s been waiting.”

“And none too patiently if I know Nic,” Methos added with a smile as he stepped up beside Duncan on the steps.

They entered her room together when she answered their knock on her door.

“Nic,” Duncan greeted her first, gratified when he saw the huge grin on her face when they entered.

She was sitting up in bed, her blue silk nightgown partially covered by the lavender and blue quilt he had given her for Christmas the previous year. She reached out her arms to both of them, accepting both a hug and a kiss when they reached the bed.

“Duncan.” She reached out a fragile hand towards him and he took it in his own.

Her hand was soft and cool in his. Gently, he brought it to his lips and kissed it.

She was still incredibly beautiful to him. Even now, with her hair turned white and her body covered with fine wrinkles that told of her advanced years. She was still their child and infinitely precious.

He sat down beside her on the bed, noting in his periphery that Methos had gone to the other side to do the same.

She looked from one to the other of them and smiled. “Duncan and Methos. My own two faerie men. Always so handsome, both of you.”

Duncan grinned, remembering the story he had told Jessie and Nicole one evening after they had seen him killed. They had guessed that Methos was like him, but it had been years later, when Nicole was grown, that Methos had divulged his true identity to her. They both knew that it was a gift she held safe in her heart.

It had been difficult keeping their secret year after year as Nicole aged and they obviously hadn't. Duncan still remembered Nicole's tearful pleas for their permission to tell Tony so she could keep the three most important men in her life close to her. They had finally agreed and he never regretted it. But even then, their relationship had been fraught with long absences until they felt it safe to reappear.

“I was afraid you would be late," she scolded them. "It's almost time for the party."

Duncan and Methos shared a concerned look from across the bed.

“What party, Nic?” Methos asked first.

“The party. Didn't they tell you?" She pulled her hand out of Duncan's grasp and frowned.

“I’m sorry, Nic. I didn’t know we were having a party. What’s the occasion?” Duncan asked her gently.

“I don’t know. But it’s going to be soon. Grandma Jessie told me. She’s with Joe and they're going to come and get me. Tony's there too. He's waiting for me.”

“Nic….” Duncan bit his lip and looked at Methos worriedly. “Honey, your grandma and Joe....”

“I’m tired now, Duncan,” she interrupted him. “I’m going to sleep because Grandma and Joe will be here soon. Joe's going to play the guitar and sing for me.” She laid back on her pillow and closed her eyes.

“Okay, honey.” Duncan frowned deeply as he watched her drift off to sleep, her chest rising and falling gently with every breath. He leaned over and kissed her cheek, then sat back while Methos did the same.

They each reached for one of her hands and held it in their own. It was only minutes, a few priceless moments in time, before her breaths became shallow and slow, then stopped.

The air was still and oppressive around him, and he tried to breathe it in, not surprised when each breath was a painful gasp. His grief was a heavy pressure in his chest, pressing down until it choked him with tears. He felt the wetness on his own cheeks and looked over at Methos.

Methos met his gaze, then stood silently and came to him, sitting down beside him to fold him in an embrace. He felt Methos’ tears on his neck as the other man held him close. He continued to hold Nicole’s hand in his own, unable to let her go just yet while his lover held on tightly as they wept.

Scant heartbeats later a breeze glided through the room from the window, washing over them lovingly before drifting away. Duncan released her hand and closed his eyes as the tears continued to trickle down his face.

In the room, the soothing strum of a guitar could be heard as it was carried out on the breeze.

 

FINIS


End file.
